Hot Wedding Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the next addition of the "Sexy Diapey Love" series...Tyler and Lindsay have post-wedding diaper sex in one of the dressing rooms...what will lead up to it? Find out. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and ShokuAli16 as she is my new co-writer.


Hot Wedding Diapey Love

 **Summary: The next entry in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series has Lindsay and Tyler doing it after their wedding as they are at their wedding reception…which is basically a party that takes place after the wedding ceremony ends. Anyway…what will happen next? Find out to read.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this one was co-written by me and my new partner ShokuAli16! Who is taking place of Hellflores as my co-writer for a few weeks while he's busy with school. I would personally like to thank ShokuAli16 for taking his place while he's hitting the books and studying his heart out.**

 **P.S. I am saying thank you to ShokuAli16 one more time for co-writing this fun fanfic with me, for being a fun person that I have had the chance to get to know over the past several months, for supporting me reading and reviewing my stories and for being a wonderful friend who I came to find out is very creative and an awesome writer like you are about find out. Now that I am through giving out "Thank You's" to my new co-writer…it is time for the story to begin!**

It was Sunday, March 24th 2019…the place was The Eglington Grand. The city was Toronto, Ontario, Canada…the couple who had a wedding there was Tyler and Lindsay Helms.

Once upon a time…they met during the first season of the Total Drama Series called "Total Drama Island" as against all odds not only in Total Drama Island where despite Heather's corrupt and evil ways Lindsay got to be with her cutie patootie in Tyler Helms, and in the third season of the show "Total Drama World Tour" when they reunited…Lindsay couldn't even remember his name which was a problem for her with everyone else until she finally remembered Tyler's name, but didn't remember everyone else's names…as she returned in "All-Stars" and was eliminated first because of her lack of remembering names and all overall cluelessness. The reason why she couldn't remember everybody's name…is not because she was retarded because that's not true because despite being happy now, she possibly was not paying attention a lot to what's going on in the world because she only cared about what's going on in her world…not on purpose as she was loving and caring but she was also dropped on her head once or twice when she was a baby, another reason why she possibly was going through sleep deprivation because of Paula's out of control party animal like lifestyle which Lindsay was starting to develop when she met Tyler but a few years after All-Stars ended and when Tyler introduced his parents to Lindsay, she couldn't remember his name and then Tyler broke up with her and she was depressed about that as she faked it a lot but deep inside…she was depressed but she started to get over it when Lindsay and Tyler reunited for "Total Drama Babies" and they got back together and resumed dating during the show as in August of 2018, Tyler finally popped the question to Lindsay at where Camp Wawanakwa once stood as it was now a national park called "Wawanakwa Park" and even though Lindsay did grow up and finally remembered everyone's names…Tyler grew up also as he was no longer acting like an over confident big shot as he finally got good at sports as he tried out for the NFL's Los Angeles Rams and surprisingly he made the cut as he was on the fourth string until season ending injuries and even a career ending injury happened to Jared Goff who suffered a torn ACL, MCL, Meniscus, and a torn Quadricep Muscle in his right and left legs…he was lucky to even walk again after surgery as Jared Goff retired immediately after having the surgery…meanwhile Sean Mannion suffered a broken arm, a broken collarbone, and a broken ankle ending his season and when it came down to who was going to be the starter and backup for the Rams…Tyler and Brandon competed for three days straight as Tyler won the starter position before Brandon was made backup, Brandon never played again as Tyler led the Rams back into the playoffs and won the Super Bowl with an 14 and 3 record but that didn't matter right now.

The reason is because Tyler and Lindsay Helms against all odds dated, broke up, got back together, got engaged, and after over 10 years of an up and down rollercoaster romantic relationship they finally got married as they were at one of the dressing rooms as they were alone and away from everybody as they needed a place for some peace and some quiet for a minute.

 **Before the dialogue finally starts I want to apologize for taking forever with the suspense and waiting.**

"Oh, the wedding was so cute!" Lindsay said to Tyler.

"Yeah it was. It was cute, romantic, classy, and so awesome the reason why is because I got to be with you." Tyler said to Lindsay who then blushed softly.

"Thanks Tyler." Lindsay said to him before they kissed.

"It feels so good to be married." Tyler said before they kissed once more.

"You know, we are all alone." Lindsay responded back to him.

"That's pretty sweet. Do you want to makeout for the first time as a married couple?" Tyler said to her before he asked her.

"Absolutely." Lindsay answered him as they started to make out.

"Mmmmmm...!" Both of them moaned before they started to tongue kiss each other softly.

"Oh! Tyler you looked so very sexy in your tuxedo!" Lindsay said to Tyler.

"Thank you, Lindsay." Tyler said to her before they kept making out and tongue kissing for several more minutes before they stopped as they looked at each other with such passion in their eyes.

"I have an idea, we can have diapey sex for the first time as Man and Wife, and we can get it on…as we can make it our personal sex tape." Lindsay said to Tyler

"Sounds awesome, Linds!" Tyler said to Lindsay as he basically accepted the offer.

"Let's do this!" Lindsay said to Tyler as she grabbed her phone, went to the camera option and began to record.

"Hello, all! This is Lindsay Helms with my recently married hubby Tyler Helms! We just got married!" Lindsay said with glee in her voice.

"We're married and we are going to have diapey sex to consummate the marriage." Tyler said to the camera.

"Let's do it." Lindsay said before she started things off by stripping off her wedding gown to reveal her beautiful white Bra covering up her 35-J Cup Boobies, her white fishnet stockings, her heels, and her diaper as it was awesome for Tyler who had a bulge forming in his pants which he wanted to take off to reveal his diaper.

"How do I look Tyler?" Lindsay asked him with pure seduction in her voice turning him on.

"So hawt, Linds!" Tyler answered her.

"Thankies. Now it's time for me to take off your clothes." Lindsay said to Tyler before she slowly and sexually stripped him of his tuxedo jacket, his bow tie, his dress shirt, his belt, his shoes, his socks, his undershirt revealing his sexy muscles and his 6-pack abs, and finally took off his pants revealing his sexy white ABU Diaper which had a sports theme on it as there was a bulge forming in his diaper as Lindsay sexually smiled as she was super horny.

"Mmmmm...I want your hawd baba. Can you give me a titty-fuck please?" Lindsay moaned softly before she asked Tyler to pound her boobs.

"Oh, you know I will..." Tyler answered her as he began giving Lindsay a very sexy titty-fuck as she began rubbing her diapered area softly, as she was also turned on by Tyler pounding her chest.

"Ahh yeah…" Tyler said as he kept at it.

"Oh... oh! Tyler... you do that so good..." Lindsay said before she began sucking on his baba while Tyler kept pounding her boobs.

"Mmmmmm...!" Lindsay moaned and muffled as she kept at it until she started to deepthroat and deepdrool it hard as Tyler was ecstatic as he speaks to the camera…providing some commentary.

"Lindsay is doing so awesome at sucking my great baba, isn't she?" Tyler asked the camera as Lindsay nodded and gave him a thumb up while blushing heavily before she kept sucking on it like it was a never-ending lollipop.

"She does that really good! Oh, God!" Tyler commented on it also before he grabbed her head softly before he began to fuck her face as Lindsay kept at it until it was time.

"Oh my God Lindsay! I'm gonna cumsies! Here it comes...AHHHHHHHH...!" Tyler shouted as he was about to explode and then he moaned and groaned until he climaxed hard inside of Lindsay's mouth and all over her face as she licked the man-made milky off of her face and swallowed all of it.

"Yummy cumsies, Tyler!" Lindsay said to Tyler.

"Thankies." Tyler said back before they kissed once more.

"You like my boobs Tyler?" Lindsay asked him.

"Uh-Huh...you know I do." Tyler answered Lindsay before she blushed lightly once more as she giggled softly before she began to speak.

"Do you want to suck on my boobs? You can even call me mommy if you want me too." Lindsay said to Tyler as he was turned on at the thought of calling Lindsay "Mommy", as it might be a bit creepy but they are married and they can do whatever they want.

"Of course, mommy!" Tyler responded back to Lindsay.

"Drink up, baby boy." Lindsay said to him.

"Yes Mommy." Tyler said before he began to pretend to be breastfed by Lindsay as he also began to suck on her right nipple while playing with her left nipple as Lindsay was turned on once again as she resumed rubbing her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm...! What do you think of Mommy's chest Tyler?" Lindsay moaned and asked Tyler.

"Mmmmmm..." Tyler moaned as he stopped sucking to respond back.

"Even though it's yummy and I love you but I think it is best that we stop it's kind of creepy." Tyler answered and said to Lindsay.

"Okies but later when we have diaper sex again you are calling me Mommy okay?" Lindsay said and asked him.

"Alright Lindsay maybe on our honeymoon." Tyler said to her.

"Okies that's a better idea but...can you at least lick, and pleasure my diapey pussy please...Tyler?" Lindsay answered and responded back with a question of her own.

"Of course, baby!" Tyler answered Lindsay.

"Yay!" Lindsay happily said as she cheered as she also clapped with glee as Lindsay moved the frontal of her diaper to show off her shaven area which is already wet a bit as she didn't want to take off her diaper as Tyler crawled to Lindsay.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…!" Tyler moaned and muffled as he began to lick, finger, and rub her diapered area softly Lindsay sexually and softly gasped as she was already turned on.

"Oh, my God, Tyler! Keep on licking! Fingering! And rubbing my diapey pussy!" Lindsay shouted at Tyler.

"Okies Linds!" Tyler said back as he kept at it but went to a medium pace of speed for everything that he did.

"You're welcome, Tyler! Or should I say…daddy!" Lindsay shouted as Tyler stopped licking but kept rubbing and fingering her area.

"Oh, so you want to call me Daddy?" Tyler asked her

"Yes." Lindsay answered him.

"Okies, enjoy it and have fun…courtesy of Daddy." Tyler said to Lindsay.

"Yes Daddy!" Lindsay said to him before Tyler resumed licking.

"OHHHHHHHHH…! YES DADDY! KEEP IT COMIN' " Lindsay moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it very much as Tyler stopped to respond once again to his wife's request.

"Sure, my sexy baby girl!" Tyler said as he resumed licking, fingering, and rubbing her as he went harder and harder as Lindsay was feeling ecstatic and euphoric until it was time.

"OH! CUMSIES TIME, DADDY!" Lindsay moaned and screamed out with such sexual happiness as Tyler gave her a thumb up before the climax began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Lindsay screamed and shouted as she climaxed hard all over Tyler's face and mouth as he licked the cumsies over his face and swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm…that was so delicious." Tyler said to Lindsay who was panting heavily until she regained her energy.

"Thankies Tyler." Lindsay said back as they kissed again.

"You're welcome, Linds." Tyler said before they kissed once again.

"Fuck me Tyler…Fuck me so hawd Tyler that you get me pregnant." Lindsay said to Tyler.

"Okies." Tyler said as he began pounding her in the Mountain Climber position.

"Oh! Oh, my God! Tyler! Fuck me hawder!" Lindsay moaned softly before she shouted louder and louder before she commanded Tyler to go harder.

"Okies only until you say this. "You wuv your new sexy diapey wearing husband named Tyler Helms. I wuv it when he fucks me in my diapey pussy! I want him to keep at it until he Cumsies very hawd!" Say that please?" Tyler said to Lindsay as he told her to say what he told her to say before he asked her to say it.

"Okies! I WUV MY NEW SEXY DIAPEY WEARING HUSBAND NAMED TYLER HELMS! I WUV IT WHEN HE FUCKS ME IN MY DIAPEY PUSSY! I WANT HIM TO KEEP AT IT UNTIL HE CUMSIES VERY HAWD!" Lindsay shouted with passion.

"Good Lindsay!" Tyler shouted as he kept at it until Lindsay started the baby talk.

"Goo Goo! Gaa Gaa Gii Gii!" Lindsay shouted in baby talk.

"More fuckys, daddy!" Lindsay shouted at Tyler.

"Okies Lindsay!" Tyler shouted as he kept at it until it was time as Lindsay started rubbing her diapered area hard.

"Gonna Cumsies!" They both shouted as they were about to explode.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard and at the same time before they panted for a bit before they kissed.

"That's it for our movie." Tyler said to the camera.

"Bye-bye." Lindsay said to the camera as she waved at it before she stopped recording to end the movie as they cleaned up, changed each other's diapers and got dressed back in their wedding clothes.

"How was I?" Tyler asked Lindsay.

"Great! And myself?" Lindsay answered before she asked him.

"Lindsay you were Perfection in every way…and the sex tape was a great idea!" Tyler answered her and praised her sex tape idea.

"Thankies, Tyler..." Lindsay said as they finished getting everything together before they left the wedding reception and headed towards their honeymoon as they had several bags of clothes, luggage, diapers, and other stuff.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked her.

"New York City." Lindsay answered him.

"Alright!" Tyler said as he and Lindsay kissed, before they checked into the Plaza Hotel and spent 2 weeks there before they went back to Toronto to begin their married lives.

 **After they got home from the Honeymoon…Lindsay found out that she was Pregnant as she was Pregnant for 9 months from April 7** **th** **2019 to January 15** **th** **2020 when Lindsay gave birth to a beautiful healthy Baby Girl named Serenity Lucille Helms.**

 **How was that by me and ShokuAli16? How did you readers like it?**

 **Before I announce who is next but I want to say once again Thank You to ShokuAli16 for Co-Writing this.**

 **As for who is next…by request it is Ali x Jay**

 **Before I go I also have to say Thank You once again to Hellflores for letting me co-write with ShokuAli16 while he's busy with his academics.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
